Surprise
by Requiem for the Dream
Summary: Ammy is rather shocked when she sees Yami for the first time...


**IMPORTANT NOTE, READ EVERYBODY: This was originally posted on my other account, Ziro, but I decided to put it on this account instead of deleting. -sigh- There goes 33 reviews.**

**Thank you, Zerodius! Awesome suggestions. :) This chapter is totally dedicated to you. Also, even though I've beaten the game six times, I'm trying to remember how Yami made his entrance onto the platform. I'm going to skip the whole thing about Waka being there, because I forgot his exact lines. Because of that, I tried to remember as much as I could. Yes, Ammy uses the phrase 'kicked your ass' later. Now, even though this wasn't _her _reaction in the game, I know it would have been mine...and probably a lot of other people's, too.**

**Surprise**

Ammy stepped onto the large platform at the very center of the Ark of Yamato. A bright white flash surrounded her, almost like a pod, and it zapped her off into another place. The white-furred goddess soon found herself taking tentative steps onto a cold, hard, metallic floor with ray-like lights built into the floor of it. An eerie sense of nostalgia started to sweep throughout her body as she finally realized that the bouncing Poncle, Issun, was no longer with her. Azure blue eyes narrowing down dangerously, she stepped further into the light.

As she did so, a large blue sphere rolled onto the platform. Ammy immediately threw back her shoulders and raised up her lips in a large snarl, prepared to pounce on the large ball. As quickly as it came, the ball made a large hole in the very center of the arena. Ammy took a running start and leaped over the edge of it and pounced on the sphere. She quickly rolled off and landed a few inches away from the center of the arena, narrowly falling down the hole. With a bark of surprise, she nimbly jumped out of the way as the sphere came at her again.

Ammy quickly did a backflip out of the way and looked up at the ball and started growling. The white fur along her spine started to raise up and her tail fluffed out. With a fierce snarl, she jumped on the ball again and kicked it off to the side with her hindlegs and bit at one of the blue rays that ran through it. In an instant, all the color was lost from the ball and she could feel her weapon - the Tundra Beads - return to their circling position around her neck. Her tail became the Celestial brush again, the black-tipped end of it coated in ink.

Ammy reared back on her paws and power-slashed the giant orb.

What she saw next made her double over in laughter.

A small goldfish in a bowl filled with water came rolling out the center of the orb. Ammy let out a loud bark of amusement and fell over on her side and started howling with wolfish laughter. Her side started to ache after awhile, and her paws were twitching...a lot. The expression on the fish's face was priceless, too. Yami - the supposed 'evil lord' of the universe - glared at Ammy through beady black eyes.

The wolf goddess leaped to her paws in an instant and leaped at the fish. With a twist of her neck, she grabbed the side of the glass fishbowl and tossed it in the air. She jumped in the air and caught it, Yami splashing water at her face. Amaterasu narrowed her eyes dangerously and set him down - far away from his sphere...thing. She backed up cautiously and sat down, her black nose inches away from the glass. Yami screamed at her through the glass, his words muffled by the bubbles that came out instead.

She pricked her ears forward and caught sound of what he was saying. From what she could tell, it sounded eerily similiar to this:

"You fool! Don't you know who you are messing with!? I will slay all your descendants as they are born. I will mutilate your corpse once I kil you! I will turn your pelt into a carpet for me to spill wine all over! You think you have won!? You coward! You dare take me out of sphere!? You shall pay! You are a no-good dirty rotten-furred flea-filled sack of bones that is clearly a demon! You dare to mess with me!? I am Yami, the supreme evil ruler of the universe, and you will pay for degrading me to such a...a...state such as this! Come, my minions! Feast upon the flesh of this pathetic excuse for a goddess!" Ammy let out a muffled sigh as she dug her nose between her forepaws.

Yami's left eye twitched.

Ammy let out a few barks at Yami, which translated to, "Have you forgotten what became of Crimson Helm, Ninetails, Orochi, Lechku, Nechku, Spider Queen, and Blight? Not only did I defeat them, but I kicked their ass _twice, _three times for Orochi, mind you." A large smirk started to play across Ammy's muzzle, making Yami even more pissed off.

A pissed off fish equals hilarious.

"Y-You...fiend!" Yami yelled at Ammy. "I can't believe you would go to such great lengths just to be shamefully humiliated by me! Let it be known that after this day, I, Yami, killed the great Okami Amater-"

Ammy padded over to Yami's bowl, grabbed the fish in her large jaws, and tossed him over the edge of the platform. _Now, where can I find some turnips? _She grinned and decided to find a way back to Kamiki Village.

**As you can see, I clearly made Yami the average stereo-typical 'bad guy' who dreams of world domination. Anyway, anybody have any ideas for a humor fanfiction of Okami? No random stuff. Not a oneshot idea, either. I would prefer something about Ninetails, Orochi, Lechku, Nechku, Blight, Spider Queen, Crimson Helm, and Yami together. I think I have a pretty good idea, but suggestions are appreciated. **

**Anyway, next oneshot coming soon. It'll be longer than usual.**

**-Ziro**


End file.
